


Netflix n Chill

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Im tired i need to go toslepep, M/M, Smut, face fucking, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum wants to chill out and watch some netflix with Michael, and he also wants to netflix and chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix n Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so ya im rly tired and I need to go to bed and this just happened. Anyway, lemme know if you like it and if you see any mistakes. Thanks for reading! I hope your day is lovely, you know, you're really great.

"Mikeeeey"

Calum's voice is deep and scratchy on the phone. Michael smiles at the sound of his voice and his friend's antics. He is calling him at fuckin midnight 1am, and he sounds like he needs some water. Michael is up late playing video games, mindlessly completing side quests in the newest game he has, a gift from a fan. He was getting pretty bored when the call came. 

"Hey Cal, what's up?" 

"Can't sleep." 

"That's too bad." Michael teases. 

"Can I come over?" 

"Yeah sure. You want to go out or something?" Michael inquires.

Calum sounds tired on the other end of the line when he responds, "Nah I was thinking more chill out and watch something on Netflix" 

Michael pauses, then with a small laugh repeats incredulously, "Netflix and chill?" 

Calum doesn't seem to get it, if the way he says "yeah" is any clue, like he knows there's a reason Michael laughed but he can't figure out what it is. The poor chap, Michael thinks.

"Yeah alright, come on over. Door's unlocked I think." 

"Cool." Calum says, and hangs up. Michael puts his phone down and goes to connect the laptop to the tv in front of the bed while Calum crosses the hallway between their hotel rooms. He is browsing the action movies when the door clicks open and shut. 

"How about 'Alien Apocalypse'?" Michael asks

"Sounds good" is the reply, and then the sound of the boy climbing onto the bed and settling in a half-seated, half-lying position. Michael hits play, ups the volume, and goes to the bed to join. He crawls in and snuggles up to Calum, one pale arm over one tan torso, and one leg over those of his sleepless friend. Calum drapes an arm over Michael's shoulders to pull him close.

The movie proceeds as they usually do. At points where aliens pop up behind people screaming, Michael tenses and leans closer to Calum, who squeezes the bright-haired boy's shoulders reassuringly. It is all very comfortable, casual and calm. Calum places his other hand on Michael's leg that rests on his own. Michael enjoys the warmth of it and the soothing way Calum's thumb rubs circles into his thigh. Then the hand moves higher up, close to Michael's ass, massaging, and then Michael realizes with a glance at Calum's almost-smirking face that the boy does, in fact, know what "Netflix and chill" means. Holy crap, Michael thinks, is this happening? Wait, does Calum want him? He's fucking hot, and Michael has thought about him this way before, sure, but oh my god, is this real? Does Calum *want* him? 

Michael's questions are answered when Calum's hand comes to properly grab his ass, kneading and pulling him onto the raven-haired boy's lap so that Michael is straddling his legs. Michael blushes hot pink and Calum's other hand finds it's way to Michael's chin, tilting the boys face up to to look him in the eyes. Calum's gaze falls to Michael's pink lips. Michael's breath hitches as both boys lean in and their lips meet each other's in a kiss. It is slow and soft, but then Calum runs his tongue along Michael's bottom lip, causing the pale boy to let out a light moan, after which he thinks he hears Calum whisper "fuck" under his breath, and then his hand is gripping Michael's hair and pulling him in for a harsher kiss. Calum rolls his hips up and grinds against Michael, who lets out a whimper that he would be embarrassed of if not for the beautiful friction that takes his focus. Calum grabs Michael's ass roughly, and Michael grinds his hips down eagerly to meet Calum's upward thrusts. Every whimper and high pitched moan he emitted went straight to Calum's dick. 

"Fuck I love the noises you make, Mikey" Calum groans

"I-...ooh, unnhh" Michael tries to speak, but is interrupted by a wave of pleasure 

"God, you love this, don't you Mikey? Look at you, you look totally wrecked, I haven't even properly touched your dick." 

Michael's only response is a broken moan. Calum's dirty talk is probably the best goddamn thing he has ever experienced. Well, that combined with the tightening feeling in his stomach.

"Mmmm..I'm..uhhh...I'm close...g-..gonna..cum..please" He manages to pant out.

"Yeah?" Calum says, "gonna cum, princess? Gonna cum in your pants like a teenager? Like a slut? Do it, cum for me princess." Calum growls and holy Shit that's the hottest thing Michael has ever heard and he guesses that now he has a bit of a humiliation or degradation kink, because those words send him over the edge and soon his hips stutter in their movement, jerking as he comes, spilling into his boxers, and blushing hotly when he realizes he actually just came in his boxers, without really being touched. 

He feels a something brush against his sensitive dick and sees Calum with his hand in his own boxers, jacking himself off slowly. 

"Um...can...can I...?" Michael asks, nodding toward Calum's moving hand, which halted its actions as Calum said "fuck...yeah, please."

Michael can hear his own heart beating in his ears as he pulls off Calum's boxers, freeing the gorgeous boy's hard cock, and moves down his body to hold his face above Calum's dick. He licks his lips and glances up at Calum quickly, who is looking down at him with lust-darkened eyes, before leaning forward and giving the tip an experimental kitten lick. Calum's whisper of "yes" encourages him to continue, so he does, licking and sucking at the tip some more until moving to take more into his mouth. As he sucked and massaged with his tongue, pulling back periodically to suck very hard at the tip, Calum's hand found his way into Michael's hair, which he gripped tightly. The slight pain at the pull made Michael moan around Calum's dick. 

"Oh fuck" Calum was moaning, "you're doing so well, Mikey, god your mouth feels amazing, fuck."

His moans got louder as he got closer and closer to orgasm, using his grip on Michael's hair to fuck his mouth, which Michael allowed happily. 

"I'm close...I'm gonna come, Mikey, are you gonna be good and take it?" He asked in a deep, fucked out voice. Michael gave an affirmative moan around his cock in response, and Calum looked at the boy, taking in the way his full, pink lips were wrapped around Calum's dick, and his glassy green eyes, eyelashes sticking together with tears shed from taking his dick so deep down his throat. Calum let out one more moan at the sight before coming suddenly. The first spurt shot into Michael's throat, who coughed and choked on it a bit, causing the last bit of cum to hit his face. He swallowed the bit that he caught, then began licking the remaining cum off his face. Calum was blown away by the sight, and couldn't resist reaching out and holding Michael's face, sweeping a thumb across each cheek to gather the remaining cum and push it into Mikey's mouth. Michael sucked the salty liquid off his thumb and Calum groaned at the action. He reached out to pull the bright-haired boy in for a cuddle, but Michael shook his head, blushing and laughing a little as he looked down at his own boxers, which were stained with drying cum. Calum nods and gets up, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth and pair of fresh boxers in hand, sporting a new pair of his own. 

He walks to the bed where Michael lies, and gently strips him of his underwear. He carefully cleans Michael with the cloth, then helps him to pull on the fresh boxers, holding his hips lightly and he lifts them off the bed to slide on the shorts. He has Michael sit up and pulls off his sweaty shirt as well, and pulls a clean one over his boy's arms. Michael blushes and smiles the whole time at the intimacy that is just so...deeply personal. They both move to the middle of the bed, Michael laying on his side and Calum cuddling behind him, draping an arm across his middle to pull him close. The last things Michael's mind registers is the feeling of Calum's lips pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck, and the sound of the program that netflix played after the movie finished...it sounded like Dora wtf.


End file.
